


Cooking

by ThePlatinumLotus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Arguing, Baavira (slightly), Bad Cooking, Baking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatinumLotus/pseuds/ThePlatinumLotus
Summary: Korra and Kuvira should never be allowed in a kitchen together.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> A little chat on Discord helped me come up with this idea, a tiny little ficlet on why neither Kuvira nor Korra should be allowed in a kitchen, together or separate. If you think about it enough, I think we could all agree Kuvira and Korra would have limits to cooking food.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this because I enjoyed writing it for you, and keep in mind this is modern AU.
> 
> I don’t own Legend of Korra.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m going to ask you both one more time…what the hell happened here?!” when Asami spoke the words it was with barely concealed anger. 

“Asami…I can explain…or well…w-we can explain…” her girlfriend Korra stuttered out, looking extremely nervous next to her friend and co-worker Kuvira. Kuvira didn’t look Asami in the eyes, she had her gaze on the floor, right under her bare feet which were covered in either flour or powdered sugar. 

“Explain why my kitchen looks like a disaster? Explain why the oven exploded? Or even…explain why I got a call from Bolin at the fire department?” The kitchen looked worse than the girls, charred edges around the open oven, flour, sugar, broken eggs, all sorts of crumbs and pieces, and dishes all over the floor and countertops, along with hand and footprints everywhere in sight. The girls were covered in white powder, Korra’s black tank top was messy with oil and white powder, and she had something her hair, probably egg; Kuvira looked just as bad, but her braided hair was mostly loose and greasy, and her leggings were torn at the knees. 

“Umm…all of the above?” Korra rubbed at the back of her neck, but Asami wasn’t backing down. Her arms were folded over her chest and her eyes were angry. 

“Start explaining…now.” She about growled the words but held back. 

“Well, we got off work early from the gym, and after we grabbed some lunch we came back here. We just sat around, didn’t really do anything but watch TV until Kuvira wanted something sweet.” Kuvira looked up that time. 

“Hey, this isn’t on me!” Korra glared slightly. 

“I didn’t say it was, but it was your idea to bake cookies!” 

“That’s only because you didn’t want to go back out and I said I could handle it myself!”

“And I told you it would go faster if we did it together, and you know I like to eat raw cookie dough!” 

“Which is disgusting and ground zero for salmonella! And you put so much oil on the pan the cookies slid off and caught fire!” 

“You told me to do it!”

“I told you to use the cooking spray not the actual oil, and you used the wrong pan!”

“You didn’t tell me that! You just pointed and I thought it was that one!” Kuvira facepalmed herself. 

“Your eyesight needs work; I was pointing at the one next to it!”

“I didn’t know, and it didn’t help when you threw flour in my face!”

“That was an accident!” Korra rolled her eyes.

“Yeah right, like it was an accident when you threw an egg at me and hit my face?!”

“You poured oil on my hair!”

“I did not, the bottle fell over while I reached to get the spatula. Besides you were the one who dropped the flour and it got everywhere.” Korra motioned to the mess around them. 

“And I told you watch the cookies while I cleaned it up, and you turned the oven up too high!”

“It was taking too long, and I got hungry!”

“And I said be patient, turning the oven up doesn’t make it cook faster or taste better, and you didn’t listen, again! Now the cookies are ruined, and the kitchen is practically destroyed! Ugh, you never listen to me even when we’re at work!”

“I do listen to you, but you’re so damn bossy it’s almost impossible to make it through the day!”

“I’m a gym manager Korra I have to be bossy! Plus, I’m a personal trainer and a part time yoga instructor, forgive me if I try to maintain a little control over my work force!”

“It’s a gym not the military!”

“I am a former soldier Korra I run things the way I see fit!” both girls were showing teeth and practically nose to nose and Asami chose to get between them. 

“ENOUGH!!” both girls were shoved back a step, but both jumped when they saw the fury in Asami’s bright eyes. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and rubbed at her temples to ease the growing migraine. “I have had a long, and difficult work day today…I wanted to come home and relax, maybe see my girlfriend and if possible persuade her to give me a back massage, and instead I find a ruined kitchen and now I witness two grown-ass women bickering like children.” She spoke calmly, but the venom in her voice was enough to make both girls take another step back. 

“Asami I…” the CEO held up her hand at Korra. 

“Don’t, I don’t want to hear any excuses from either of you.” She took another deep breath. “Here’s what’s going to happen, I’m going upstairs to change clothes, I’m going to put my briefcase away, and I’m going to make a few phone calls since obviously the oven has to be replaced, and I need to find carpenters to replace the wood and repaint the kitchen. I’d do it myself, but I’m so busy I don’t have the time…”

“Asami…”

“Korra.” The blue-eyed girl shut up instantly and bowed her head. “Now while I’m doing all that, you two are going to clean this kitchen spotless. After you’re done, I’ll figure out how you two are gonna make this up to me, and I’m calling Bataar Jr.” Kuvira’s eyes widened. 

“Asami please don’t tell him about this…” 

“And why shouldn’t I?” 

“I…” the CEO stopped her.

“You know what, I don’t care. Both of you grab a mop, a broom, cleaner, and whatever else you need to clean my kitchen. I better not hear any arguing either, cuz if I do…” she glared at Korra. “Someone is gonna be CUT OFF for the rest of the year.” Korra paled. 

“Yes ma’am, Kuvira help me find the stuff!” and she ran off with Kuvira not far behind. Asami sighed and took off towards the master bedroom, once she got there she closed the door and threw her briefcase down on, not caring if it opened. 

‘Those two get along everywhere else, but not the kitchen…’ Korra and Kuvira were practically sisters, but they fought worse than siblings. Their problem, they were both too competitive; anything Korra wasn’t a master at Kuvira saw as a challenge, and Korra would challenge back just for sport. Sometimes Asami wondered if they were actual sisters, they were a lot alike…granted Kuvira could be a rock more than Korra, and Korra could be an emotional twit at times, but they weren’t all bad. 

‘Think on it later, time to make the calls.’ She took out her iPhone and dialed one number, after two rings she got an answer.

“Asami?” 

“Hi Bataar.” 

“Uh oh, you sound upset and tired, what happened?” 

“My girlfriend and your wife happened.” She heard him intake, yeah he knew. 

“Don’t tell me…”

“They destroyed the kitchen.” She heard a background noise, almost like a slap. “Baking cookies.”

“Oh spirits, how bad is it?” 

“The fire department called me at work…that’s how bad.” he groaned on the other end. 

“I don’t even I wanna know who started it but give me the details; I’m on my way over.”

An hour and a half later:

Ding dong ding dong

“I’ll get it!” Asami yelled loud enough for the girls to hear her as she went to the front door. Bataar Beifong Jr stood proud and tall, wearing a dark green sweater, and black slacks with his arms folded over his chest. He must’ve stopped at home to change too, he seemed comfortable. 

“Where are they?” 

“Still finishing up but follow me.” Asami led him to the kitchen, hearing items being put away and feet shuffling around. “Girls.” Korra looked up from the counter she had been wiping, and Kuvira from putting the mop away. The kitchen looked better, but it was still ruined. 

“Bataar…” she blushed as he gave her a stern look. He took one look around the kitchen and then back to Asami. 

“Yeah, this won’t be a problem…I’ve already called Tu and Ming, they can have it all cleaned and done in two days. Is Sunday good?” 

“It is for me.” 

“Great and I’ll help split the cost for your new oven, I can recommend a few, but I’ll just let you pick.” 

“I have one ready: it’ll be here this weekend. Thanks though.” 

“No problem.” 

“Uh…guys?” the two turned back to the girls, their heads were bowed, and they had some decency to look ashamed. 

“We’re sorry about this, we didn’t mean for it to get this bad.” Korra looked at Asami. “We just got too caught up in it and things got out of hand.” 

“That’s putting it mildly.” Kuvira sighed. “But I am sorry Asami, I’ll help pay for the damage.” 

“No need.” Bataar answered. “The guys coming owe me a few favors, so they’ll do the job for free, but we’ll talk more in the car. It’s late and you need a shower; and I’m sure you’re hungry.” He held out his hand. 

“Not really, the smell of burnt cookies and oil has turned my appetite off.” 

“We’ll see, come on.” Kuvira nodded and handed the mop to Korra. The two Beifongs bid Asami goodnight and were gone in less than five minutes. Korra stayed in her spot, but Asami wasn’t too mad anymore. 

“Asami, I really didn’t mean for this to happen.” Asami walked up and touched Korra’s cheek. 

“I’m not that mad anymore, and it’s not the end of the world all this can be fixed.” 

“I know but…” 

“But nothing Korra, really, I was just a little miffed already from this day and I let my anger out too fast.” Korra winced. 

“I still ruined your kitchen. Kuvira was right I should’ve paid more attention.” 

“Yes you should have, but that’s neither here nor there, for now I’ve thought of what you’re gonna do to make it up to me.” 

“Oh?” Korra looked hopeful. 

“For one, I want you to go shower quickly and get that gunk off you, two, you’re gonna order us some pizza since we obviously can’t cook anything, three, after we eat you’re gonna go draw me a hot bubble bath and give me a nice shoulder massage because I need to relax before an early meeting tomorrow, and four, a full back massage whenever I want for the next two months because that’s how long it’ll take to make up the cost for the new oven.” Korra sighed. 

“I can do all that, let me guess extra olives and mushrooms?” Asami nodded. “And how about a molten chocolate cake for dessert?” 

“That’ll do I guess, now get to it.” The CEO leaned forward and kissed her girlfriends’ lips, and Korra gave her a mock salute. 

“Right away Ms. Sato.” Korra grabbed all the dirty rags to put in the hamper and stashed the mop in the hallway closet. “I’ll only be a few minutes I promise.” One quick kiss to Asami’s cheek and the girl was rushing upstairs. 

“Oh! And Korra, next time you go down to the college for those lecture programs on fitness do me a favor…?” Korra stopped at the top of the stairs.

“Yeah?” 

“Take a cooking class.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, I sure did lol. 
> 
> Spoiler alert: Korra did take a cooking class, and others after, she improved but she was no master chef lol. Kuvira took a separate one, and she improved, but had to promise Bataar and Asami she wouldn’t cook alone with Korra ever again. 
> 
> R&R please!
> 
> Later!


End file.
